Pulang ke Markas
by Hayi Uchiha
Summary: Akatsuki berlibur ke Gunung Myoboku. Dan ketika pulang, mereka mengalami berbagai kejadian aneh dan (sepertinya) kocak.


**Hola semuanya! Hayi kembali lagi dengan ff humor Akatsuki! Padahal garing, tapi maksa pengen dipublish. Sebenernya Hayi pengen bikin ff SasuHina lagi. Atau NaruSaku gitu, tapi yang ada malah ide gaje tentang akatsuki. Gini deh jadinya #malahcurhat.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**Summary : Akatsuki berlibur ke Gunung Myoboku. Dan ketika pulang, mereka mengalami berbagai kejadian aneh dan (sepertinya) kocak. **

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi K. tapi idenya punya Hayi **

**Pulang ke Markas**

Sore itu, Akatsuki kita tercinta *hoekk* sedang belibur ke Gunung Myoboku. Mereka sangat menikmati waktu mereka disana *sebelum dinistain lagi XD*.

Itachi, Kisame, dan Pein sedang berendam di Kolam Minyak Panas Myoboku (yang ada minyak kataknya itu). Gak tau aja mereka, bentar lagi bakal jadi kodok.

Pein, seperti biasa, ngintip – ngintip ke kolam sebelah yang dibatasin sama tripleks. Di kolam sebelah ada Konan, yang juga lagi berendam.

Mendadak Konan melihat ke arah Pein yang udah mimisan satu ember.

DUAK!

Dengan satu tendangan keras, Pein pun berhasil jatuh menimpa Itachi dan Kisame yang gak tahu apa – apa.

-…-

Hidan dan Kakuzu lagi berada diatas air terjun. "Ini kita ngapain sih kesini? Mending kita berendam tuh kayak Itachi, Pein, Kisame, dan Konan" gerutu Hidan.

"Oi! Disini tuh ada banyak tanaman langka! Pasti mahal kalo dijual" yah, seperti biasa, otak Kakuzu itu selalu dipenuhi dengan kata – kata seperti itu.

'Mending nih orang gak usah diajak liburan' kata Hidan dalam hatinya.

"Apa lu liat – liat?! Gue ganteng ya?" tanya Kakuzu. Hidan seketika jatuh dari atas air terjun karena pingsan mendadak akibat mendengar perkataan Kakuzu. Kakuzu cuek bebek.

-…-

Sasori dan Deidara lagi ada di pasar oleh – oleh. Mereka lagi bertengkar hebat dengan Nyonya Shima selaku pemilik pasar.

"Kan sudah saya bilang, boneka katak ini tidak dijual! Ini buatan suami saya, mana mungkin saya mau menjualnya!" kata Nyonya Shima.

"Apa banget sih, di reality show di tipi aja si istri jualan, suami yang buat!" Sasori ngotot.

Deidara menyimak pertengkaran mereka dengan teliti.

"Dei, bantuin gue dong!" kata Sasori.

"Ogah, jijik gue sama kodok un" sahut Deidara.

Nyonya Shima marah. Dengan kekuatannya, Nyonya Shima pun membanting SasoDei keluar dari pasarnya.

"Pergi lu berdua! Jauh – jauh dari sini! Uhuk, uhuk!" Nyonya Shima membentak sambil terbatuk – batuk.

Member lainnya, Zetsu, kini sedang berada di hutan. Zetsu lagi sibuk mencari tanaman yang mirip dengannya.

Sedangkan Tobi, dia lagi makan mie cacing sama Fukasaku. Fukasaku kaget, karena dibalik topengnya Tobi yang kayak obat nyamuk bakar itu, tersembunyi muka setengah mulus setengah keriput. Akibat terlalu sering ngejek Itachi nih, kualat.

Jam 6 sore….

"Akatsuki! Ayo kita pulang!" seru Pein sambil mengangkat tangannya. Kisame yang berada tepat didepannya pun tepar seketika akibat bau ketek Pein.

"Yosh!" seru member lain.

Singkat cerita *bilang aja males nulis*, mereka semua udah berada didalem mobil VW pinjaman Itachi dari Sasuke.

Begitu keluar dari area Gunung Myoboku, mobil VW berisi makhluk langka *ditabok* itu mendadak berhenti.

"Ada apa, un?" tanya Deidara pada Pein yang menyetir.

"Anu… Gue lupa jalannya" kata Pein dengan muka horror yang yang lain ;angsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Konan yang lagi bikin origami diem.

Kisame yang lagi ngigo nama ikan masnya bangun.

Itachi yang lagi ngolesin krin anti keriput ke wajahnya berhenti.

Hidan yang lagi komat – kamit diem.

Tobi yang lagi ngelus – ngelus lolipopnya berhenti.

Zetsu yang lagi nyium pohon toge pungutannya berhenti.

Sasori yang lagi main Barbie berhenti.

Deidara yang lagi makan berhenti juga.

"APUA?!" seru Konan histeris, tak lupa dengan kuah gratis.

"Tenang, Konan-chan" kata Itachi dan Sasori bersamaan, membuat Pein kesal.

"Ntar! Gue nanya ke penjaga warung itu dulu dah" kata Pein yang segera keluar mobil sambil banting pintu. 'Sasuke pasti marah nih kalo liat kelakuannya si Pein' batin Itachi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Pein balik lagi.

"Eh, katanya kalo mau ke markas kita, tinggal ngelewatin hutan lindung aja" kata Pein. Member lain cuma ngangguk – ngangguk.

Pein kembali menjalankan mobil. Begitu memasuki hitan lindung, jalan yang semula bagus tiba – tiba menjadi jelek.

"Kok, jalannya jadi jelek ya?" tanya Sasori entah pada siapa.

"Iya nih. Jalannya jadi kayak kulitnya Kisame yang jelek itu. Padahal tadi jalannya kayak kulitnya Hyuuga Hinata yang mulus dan halus itu, eh" Pein keceplosan.

Konan langsung menatap Pein dengan mata yang melebihi sharingan, byakugan, rinnegan, de el el.

Tiba – tiba di depan mobil Akatsuki, lewat sesuatu yang berwarna hitam. Para perempuan seperti Konan dan Deidara *diledakin Deidara* hampir pingsan ketakutan.

"Apaan tuh?!" seru Hidan yang duduk dibelakang Pein.

"Babi hutan kayaknya" sahut Pein enteng.

"Kuju, tuh sodara lu!" teriak Kisame dengan (sok) polosnya.

"Enak aja lu" sahut Kakuzu sambil melotot ke Kisame. Kisame gak takut.

"Udah – udah, jangan berantem" lerai Konan. Soalnya, dia kasian sama Itachi yang duduk diantara Kakuzu dan Kisame.

Pein yang ngeliat kontak mata antara Konan dan Itachi, langsung menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan melebihi Minato. Tapi kembali normal karena jalannya rusak banget.

Sasori yang duduk dekat dengan jendela paling belakang, tiba – tiba ngeliat putih – putih diatas pohon pisang. Seketika, dia merinding.

"Dei, itu apaan deh?" tanya Sasori sambil menunjuk putih – putih tadi. Deidara noleh.

"Eh? Hiiiiii, un! Itu kan pocong un!" seru Deidara sambil memundurkan badannya. Tobi yang duduk disebelahnya pun terjepit badan Deidara dan Zetsu.

"Senpai! Tobi anak baik kegencet!" seru Tobi megap – megap. Deidara bermasa bodo.

"Pein! Ngebut dong! Ada pocong!" seru SasoDei panik. Pein yang juga ikutan panik pun langsung ngebut sampe 200 km/jam. Karena jalannya rusak, semua yang berada di mobil pun terlompat – lompat. Hidan udah ngompol karena takut, kepala Kisame malah benjol karena kejedot mulu.

Begitu keluar dari area hutan lindung, Akatsuki bernapas lega.

"Hufff! Gue kira, gue bakalan mati ketakutan!" seru Itachi lega.

"Kalo gue, gue kira bakal mati kejedot" kata Kisame.

"Kalo gue sih gak bakal mati" kata Hidan pede.

"Eh?! Bau banget nih!" teriak Itachi tiba – tiba.

"Oh iya ya, bau"

"Wah, siapa nih yang kentut?"

"Ini sih bukan kentut, tapi yang lain!"

"Gue gak mau makan orang yang baunya kayak gini deh"

"Tobi anak baik nyium bau pesing!"

"Hidan! Lu kencingin gue!"

"Apa?! Jadi lu Dan, yang bikin bau?!"

"Hehe… Ampun leader-sama"

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!

Hidan pun dikeroyok oleh member Akatsuki dan dilempar keluar dari mobil.

#tamat

**Ff apa ini?! Tijel banget! Ini Hayi nulis cuma karena bosen aja. Ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman sendiri lho! **

**Oh ya, kalo ada yang punya ide ff request aja ke Hayi, ntar Hayi cantumin kok namanya ;).**

**REVIEW PLEASE **


End file.
